


Body Talks

by turnitup



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitup/pseuds/turnitup
Summary: TK doesn’t have to say anything for Carlos to know exactly what he needs.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	Body Talks

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt:  
> A/B/O AU with needy TK and possessive Carlos

The moment TK woke up, he knew he had run out of time. His heat was coming. His non-suppressed heat was coming. He could feel it clouding the edges of his mind, dulling his senses and crawling right under his skin. His body felt lethargic as though any physical activity would easily tire him out.

At the moment, all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and bask in the comfortable weight of an alpha - his alpha - on top of him. His alpha’s strong arms around him or his alpha above him kissing him fiercely or his alpha tasting the wetness between his legs, or -

A shiver shook through him as warm, open-mouthed kisses were lavishly peppered across his neck and down a pale shoulder, where his thin shirt had slipped off.

“Let’s not go to work today,” Carlos mumbled hotly into his neck, lapping and sucking on the bond bite the alpha had just recently left there. The bite was deliciously apparent and red against his pale skin. A mark for everyone to see and be jealous of.

TK smiled sleepily. Without a doubt, his mate was already well aware about his incoming heat. Carlos always knew about his heat before he did.

“Hmmm. Yeah, let’s not.” He says almost breathlessly, cocking his head to the side to allow his alpha more access to his neck, breath hitching in his throat when a huge hand slipped easily down into his sweat pants.

A wanton moan flew from his lips when his alpha enclosed his hands around his length. The stroke on his shaft was gentle, slow and lazy. Just how he wanted it right now. Not the urgency and roughness his heat would incite. At least for now, TK didn’t need it yet.

“You like that?” His alpha purred seductively in his ear. “Just you wait sweetheart, I’ll make you feel so good. You’ll be begging me to fuck you hard and good until I knock you up.”

TK could only moan and rub his ass against Carlos’s thinly clothed crotch, urging his alpha more. Pre-cum trickled from the head of his cock while the thick sweet scent of his warm slick permeated the air as his entrance began to glisten.

“C-Carlos…” He gasped, feeling the clench in his stomach as his core tightened even more as his alpha worked him closer to his release.

After a few more languid stroke from his mate, he couldn’t contain his cry into his pillow, painting Carlos’s hand with his seed and soiling his boxers with his slick. The air in the room was heavy with TK’s scent and the faint delicious notes of his incoming heat.

Carlos rubbed his face lovingly into his neck, rumbling and seemingly pleased that he had successfully sated his omega for now.

The alpha retracted his hand from TK’s pants and brought it to his mouth. A hungry tongue flicked out and swiped the omega’s seed off his hand.

Slightly grossed out, TK scrunched his nose in disbelief. He never understood his mate’s fixation on his… fluid.

It must be an alpha thing. TK never liked his own taste.

“Do you want me to…?” TK gently pawed at his mate’s crotch, the alpha’s desire hot and heavy under his hand.

A warm soft smile graced the alpha’s face. “Maybe later. You need to eat first before your heat finally comes.” He mumbled, nuzzling the omega’s pale neck affectionately.

With a one last loving kiss to his neck, Carlos lifted the omega easily into his arms, eliciting a surprised yelp from his mate, and leisurely walked out their bedroom.

“I can walk, Carlos.” The omega complained, but snuggled closer to the embrace anyway, purring softly.

Carlos brushed a kiss on the omega’s temple. “I know. Indulge me.” I just want to take care of you, was left unsaid but was clearly heard in the alpha’s fond tone.

“Any cravings my love? Anything you want to eat?” The alpha asked as he gently deposited TK in one of the chairs.

He immediately noticed the dreamy, far-off glaze in his mate’s eyes - one of the main symptoms of an omega nearing a heat.

The alpha soothed a stray lock off the omega’s forehead, which made TK blink several times and snap back into where he is right now.

“Huh? What?” He squeaked, looking utterly confounded at first before realizing where they were. “Anything spicy? Maybe a little sweet?”

Carlos offered him a smile and didn’t ask the omega for anything specific anymore. TK’s heat always made it arduous for the omega to think lucidly. Carlos decided he would whip something up that would give TK the strength and energy he needed for when his heat would finally arrive.

“Can I help?” The omega asked, squirming uncomfortably. Carlos smelled the faint scent of vanilla and his mate’s slick.

“I get really restless just sitting down."

"Of course. I could use your hand.” Carlos winked, and despite himself, TK blushed mildly, remembering he had offered to help the alpha with his… problem down there.

Truthfully it wasn’t really a great idea to allow the omega to help him. TK was a mess in the kitchen - awfully jittery and distracted - even without the extra heat hormones thrown in, but Carlos gave him a task anyway that didn’t require any sharp objects.

It was a simple dish. Something that his Mami had taught him when he had first presented and could be finished in record time - even faster when there were two hands to prepare it.

But Carlos was only human. He just had to watch his mate bend down to retrieve a dropped utensil from under the table, his ass up in a provocative way for all the world to see. The patch of cloth where his hole was, was drenched with his warm slick. It was a mouth watering sight - the omega was almost presenting for his alpha in such a submissive position. Really, Carlos couldn’t be blamed when he easily lifted the omega off the floor and onto the counter, tearing TK’s boxers away and plunging his mouth and tongue headlong into the omega’s welcoming entrance.

“T-This is…” A moan was ripped from the omega’s mouth and he struggled to search for the word he needed to say. If only Carlos would stop using his tongue so well, so he could think. “U-Unsanitary, C-Carlos. We’re in the kitchen."

Despite himself, TK held the alpha’s head closer, lifting his hips, so the alpha could push his tongue deeper inside him. His legs were spread wide open with only Carlos’s head covering him. His pants abandoned on the kitchen floor.

"Fuck. You have no idea how delicious you taste.” Carlos gave a hard suck to his omega’s rim before continuing to lap at his entrance, savouring the omega’s sweet taste like it was honey.

TK gave a loud keen as he climaxed, his head thrown back, shuddering as the wet, wiggling appendage inside him continued to press without mercy

When he was satisfied, the alpha straightened up with a smug smirk. His lips wet and shiny. TK hoped not a single drop of his come or slick fell on the countertop.

“I-I thought we were going to eat breakfast,” TK panted, his voice sounding breathy. His eyes fell on his alpha’s crotch, Carlos’s erection tenting against his sleep pants.

“I just did.” He answered smugly, wiping his lips and staring at TK with lust-filled eyes. “It was quite sweet and very delicious."

If it wasn’t for his heat messing with his mind, he would have scrunched his nose again at the Alpha’s cockiness. Instead, TK felt himself go hard again.

A spark of boldness raced through him. "Really?” He heard himself ask playfully. “You still look hungry. I can give you something else that will satisfy you.” He peered up at his alpha coyly through his lashes, attempting to appear innocent and sweet.

Carlos raised an eyebrow challengingly. “Oh?"

Before losing whatever courage he had, TK hopped off the counter, his slick trailing down his deliciously long pale legs, and gently pushed his alpha towards a chair and had him sit down. The omega immediately climbed on his mate’s lap and pulled down Carlos’ pants.

The alpha’s cock sprung free, hard, an angry red colour and leaking of pre-cum.

"F-fuck. So big.” TK mumbled, eyeing it like a child does to a candy, before grasping it. His hand tentatively stroked the length, and the alpha gave a loud groan. “And long. And hard. And thick.” TK pumped his alpha’s cock harder and faster, his mate’s moans and groans encouraging him. He swiped the head of the cock teasingly and giggled when the alpha bucked into his hand.

“I want it inside me.” He whispered hotly in his alpha’s ears.

A possessive growl rumbled deep from the alpha’s chest.

“Then I’ll give it to you.” Without any warning, Carlos shoved two fingers inside the omega’s entrance harshly, and TK bit his lips from crying loud.

“Ah, yes, please!” The omega wiggled to get the fingers deeper inside him.

The alpha inserted another finger. TK shuddered as a wave of warm hot slick trickled out of him, drenching his alpha’s hand.

“Fuck! You’re so ready for my cock.”

“Yes! Yes, alpha!”

“I’m going to fuck you so full baby, until you’re heavy with my pups.”

Keening, TK rubbed his hole against his alpha’s cock; the head just barely catching on his sensitive rim. “Yes! Alpha, please! I’ll be so good for you. Please, please!” The omega planted a sloppy kiss on his mate’s lips, before pulling away with a desperate whine crawling up his throat.

“Shh Tiger. I’ll make you feel so good. God, you are so beautiful like this.” Carlos sprawled a huge hand across his omega’s stomach. He couldn’t wait to get his cock, his seed deep inside TK. His perfect little mate would look even more beautiful carrying his pups, everyone would know he was claimed.

Carlos held TK by the hips to steady him before aligning his thick girth inside his beautiful omega’s pink entrance, groaning in pleasure when the omega instinctively lowered himself on his own.

“O-Oh!” TK moaned, eyes fluttering shut. “God dammit. Alpha. S-so big. F-feels so good inside me.”

“You really like that, don’t you? Fuck, you have no idea how tight and warm you are.” Carlos growled, thrusting deep and hard inside the omega’s sweet wetness, as his mate bounced eagerly on his lap.

The obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin and deep lustful moans rung heavily in the room as they lost themselves in pleasure. Carlos shifted his hips to thrust at a different angle and was rewarded with a wanton scream from the omega.

“T-There, alpha! Oh, fuck, there!"

“I’m about t-to-” Carlos groaned when the warmth around his cock tightened even more, his knot already forming at the base.

“Alpha, alpha, please. Knot me, alpha.” TK grabbed the alpha’s hand and laid it on his stomach. “I want you to knot me. Carry your pups. Please, Carlos.”

Growling possessively, the alpha thrust harder, nearly throwing the omega off his lap.

“You have no idea how much I want that baby. Dios TK. I’ll fuck you again and again until you’re round with my pups. You’ll look so beautiful with my child inside you.”

“Yes, alpha! Please give it to me.” TK’s voice had gone breathy and high. He could feel the pleasure inside him build up as his mate continued to hit his prostate ruthlessly. With a sharp cry, TK felt his orgasm crash over him, stars and white spots dancing before his eyes. His release covered their chests stickily while his hole discharged even more warm slick.

It didn’t take long for Carlos’ thrusts to become erratic and urgent. Carlos groaned and buried his teeth in their mating mark as his knot caught on TK’s rim. As he spilled his seed inside his omega, his knot ripped another violent orgasm from TK.

“So good. So much cum.” The omega hummed tiredly, contently resting his chin on his alpha’s shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

Carlos rumbled proudly. “I’m an alpha after all."

There was smugness laced in his tone and TK would have rolled his eyes if he hadn’t been basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking and the beginning stages of his heat.

The alpha cupped his face before gently lifting it and delivering a caring, affectionate kiss. A gentle apology perhaps for the alpha’s rough treatment during his preheat. Chair sex was all well and good... but waiting 30 minutes for the knot to go down was less than desirable. Round 2 would have to be in a bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the 911 fandom! Any comments, kudos or questions are appreciated!


End file.
